


[Podfics] Kuchiyose: Many Lives In Infinity and Overkill (done for KakaIru_fest on LJ)

by kansouame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic drabbles done for KakaIru_fest on LJ<br/>Kuchiyose: Many Lives In Infinity by megyal<br/>Overkill by samsarapine</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfics] Kuchiyose: Many Lives In Infinity and Overkill (done for KakaIru_fest on LJ)

Recorded for kakairu_fest's Autumn Mini Round. This is for the Genin Level, for the prompt of 'summoning'

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/izf6e1vh5nkosvt/Kuchiyose.jpg)

 

Title: Kuchiyose: Many Lives In Infinity  
Author: megyal  
Reader: kansouame  
Art by: kansouame  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kakashi, Iruka  
Length: 4m 40s:

Text version: [Kuchiyose: Many Lives In Infinity](http://megyal.livejournal.com/496227.html)

Mediafire link to download podfic [Kuchiyose: Many Lives In Infinity](http://www.mediafire.com/?25izqb0ql3sc0sr)

~o~ ~o~

Recorded for kakairu_fest's Autumn Mini Round. This is for the Jounin Level, for the prompt: Always forgive your enemies, nothing annoys them so much  
_Oscar Wilde_

Title: Overkill  
Author: samsarapine  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kakashi, Iruka  
Length: 4m 33s:

Text version: [Overkill](http://samsarapine.dreamwidth.org/62658.html)

Mediafire link to download podfic[ Overkill](http://www.mediafire.com/?62bn0uq0md4khhi)


End file.
